


Beer Battered

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beer, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Underage Drinking, alcohol enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Ransom and Holster wanna fuck Bitty. They figure the best way to do so is while he's drunk, so to get him to that point is through giving him alcohol. But he's not drinking it...





	Beer Battered

**Author's Note:**

> omgkinkplease kinkmeme fill
> 
> "Someone shows Bitty a new way to get drunk, and then has fun with him.
> 
> (In honor of St. Patrick's Day being tomorrow.)"
> 
> Didn't actually get done in time for St. Patrick's Day. Oh well.

They had been wanting to fuck Bitty for a long time now. Probably since Bitty was introduced to the team? That was as far back as Ransom and Holster could remember wanting to fuck him. He was a cute freshman, strong, but he was soft, too. In touch with his emotions and all that shit. He was _desirable_ and didn’t even notice the way some of the guys on the team looked at him. Like they wanted to hold Bitty down and fuck him until he was cross eyed. But Bitty was _their_ freshman; they had claimed him from the first pie and he was theirs.

Which meant they had first dibs on him. After Ransom and Holster were done, _then_ he was free game for anyone else to try. But Holster doubted Bitty would want anyone else to fuck him after he had them, and Ransom had seen the way Bitty had eyed them in the locker room when he thought they hadn’t noticed.

Which meant they were meant to—nay, they were _obligated_ to give Bitty the best fuck of his life and ruin him for anyone else that might want to fuck him.

The only downside was that Bitty hadn’t _realized_ that they were showing interest in him. For once, their affection between each other had led Bitty to believe they were that affectionate with _everyone_ and Shitty didn’t help with the way he pressed against everyone, usually naked. So when Holster would press against him while he baked, Bitty took it as platonic and shooed him off. Even when Holster was half hard against him and his hands were dangerously low on Bitty’s hips, Bitty had just stammered about erections in his kitchen.

“Honestly, Holster!” Bitty said, his face red and his apron conveniently hiding his crotch, “In the kitchen? _Really_?”

Holster had backed off, thinking Bitty had been seriously disturbed by Holster’s boner. Ransom had been watching, though, doing reconnaissance, and noticed that Bitty hadn’t turned away from the counter the entire time, keeping his front conveniently hidden. It led to a conversation about the best way to get Bitty in their bed, which turned out to be through a kegster.

All they needed was a few beers and a quiet place to get Bitty to unwind.

“Hey, Bits, could we show you something upstairs?” Ransom shouted over the music, his hand grabbing Bitty’s own and pulling him towards the stairs. Holster was already standing at the top, his hands full with a six pack. Ransom didn’t think they would need so much, but they wanted Bitty to be loose and willing.

“Oh, I-I guess so!” Bitty nodded, allowing himself to be led up the steps. They weren’t seen by anyone else that would have mattered (Holster checked) and they slipped up the attic stairs with ease. The door locked with a _snick_ and then it was just Bitty, Ransom, and Holster.

“What do you wanna show me?” Bitty asked after Ransom had pushed him down onto the bottom bunk.

“Thought we’d show you something neat. Buuuut we don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or anything, you know?” Holster said, uncapping a beer and passing it to Ransom. Ransom took a swig and glanced over at Bitty, a smile on his face. The tone of Holster’s voice seemed a bit condescending, but it was meant to incite Bitty’s need to please.

It worked.

“Well, y’all know I don’t mind so long as it isn’t illegal!” Bitty said, a bit too eagerly and a little too loudly. Holster shared a look with Ransom and it was all they needed.

Bitty made a startled noise when Ransom kissed him, his hands pushing up his shirt and moving over Bitty’s body. Bitty shivered and was starting to flush a delicate pink, cute, and he didn’t push Ransom away. He did the opposite actually; he wrapped his arms around Ransom’s shoulder and pulled the sophomore in closer, pressing himself into Ransom’s lap.

Ransom fell back against the bed, his hands going to Bitty’s waist and pushing at his shorts. Holster, who had stopped to watch the two of them makeout, saw Ransom struggling to get Bitty’s shorts down and reached over to help. His hands curled around the waistband and he yanked, taking the shorts off in one quick movement. Bitty hardly flinched.

“Eager for it,” Holster mumbled. He reached over to grab the beer Ransom had been drinking. “Stay still, Bits.”

Bitty pulled away from Ransom enough to breathe and glance back, wondering what was happening when he felt Holster’s hand his ass. Holster took to running his tongue along the rim of the bottle, slicking it with spit. Bitty watched, curious, before his attention was brought back to Ransom, whose hands pulled his shirt over his head.

“What’s he doing?” Bitty asked, confused.

“He doesn’t want it to hurt or anything, Bitty,” Ransom explained. He gave Bitty another kiss, this one shorter and soft, before he turned Bitty over, so that they were chest to back instead. Bitty squawked in surprise and was alarmed when Ransom grabbed him by the backs of his knees. He was hoisted up, with his ass on full display for Holster.

“What-!” Bitty didn’t get a chance to protest before Holsters fingers found his hole. They were quick and efficient; Holster had wasted no time in slicking them with his spit and pushing two into him.

“Damn, Bits, you always this loose?” Holster commented upon finding no resistance. Bitty didn’t say anything, choosing instead to close his eyes and moan softly. Ransom bit at his neck and kissed his ear, causing another full body shiver and making Bitty clench around Holster’s fingers.

“You take it so good, Bitty,” he whispered, his breath a warm puff against Bitty’s ear. Bitty stammered something about being ready, to which Ransom responded, “You wanted to get fucked tonight?”

Bitty couldn’t even respond. Holster had curled his fingers a bit, as if he already knew what he was looking for. Bitty’s dick twitched, a bit of precum dribbling down his stomach.

“I—” Bitty gasped when Holster pressed in a little more fervently. “I just thought—I mean I didn’t _hope_ —”

Holster snorted like he didn’t believe that. He spread his fingers once and then pulled them free. The open end of the bottle was spit slick and cold against Bitty’s asshole, and he realized very quickly just what Holster and Ransom had planned.

“Oh— _oh lord_.”

The alcohol flowed into him freely. Holster held the bottle steady, watching the way Bitty seemed to flush full body now. This was only the first beer; Ransom had done a bit of calculation during the last kegster and found that Bitty typically got drunk after four or so beers. All they needed was maybe two, possible three, to get him drunk since they didn’t have to worry about his stomach rejecting any of it.

The effect seemed pretty instantaneous already, though, because Bitty was squirming and his pupils were already dilating. Ransom readjusted his grip a bit, while Holster slowly pulled the bottle out of Bitty.

“Hold it,” Holster ordered, Bitty giggling a bit when some of the beer started to leak out of him.

“Holtzy, honey…” Bitty squirmed, wanting to get up, but Ransom’s hold was firm.

“Stay still. You don’t wanna spill it, eh?” Ransom’s voice was soft in his ear, making Bitty turn his head to seek out a kiss. Ransom indulged him, pressing into a sloppy kiss that was more tongue and teeth than lips. Bitty’s own hands reached up to grab his dick, his fingers encircling himself and giving his cock a few tugs.

“Shit, Bits, that’s so hot,” Holster murmured, another full bottle of beer in his hands.

“Hol-Holster—” Bitty looked a bit alarmed to see a second bottle. He watched Holster’s tongue trace the bottle, his mind already racing around with thoughts of Holster’s tongue on _him_ instead of that damned bottle-!

“You want him to suck you?” Ransom asked, because apparently Bitty had said that out loud, “Get his mouth around you?”

“I, ah, Ransom—” Bitty squirmed again, before stilling when he felt the second bottle at his hole. Holster was watching, fascinated, as a bit of the beer from the first bottle squirted out and over the second before Holster pushed it in.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Holster mumbled, “Tell you what. You take this one nice we might fuck you soon.”

Bitty looked eager to please. He kept his hand on his dick, still, pumping slowly and squeezing every now and then.

“You got the bucket, Holtzy?” Ransom asked, starting to get a little impatient. He could hold onto Bitty and kiss him all day, but he wanted to _fuck_ Bitty.

“Yeah I got it,” Holster responded. He watched the last of the beer drain into Bitty and pulled the bottle out. Bitty squirmed against the hold on him, his hole clenching a bit before some of the beer dribbled out again.

“You can’t hold it even a little, can you?” Holster snorted as he grabbed a bucket. “Stay _still_ , Bittle.”

Holster brought a hand up and smacked one of Bitty’s round cheeks. Bitty jerked, head falling back and a loud moan leaving him. Ransom was surprised, but not as much as he was when he felt Bitty go rigid against him, cum streaking down Bitty’s chest.

“Holy shit,” he said, watching Bitty’s chest heave. He was relaxing now, and more and more of the beer was starting to leak down his back. “ _Fuck_ , Bitty, what was _that_?”

“‘M sorry,” Bitty sighed, his eyes lidded now.

“Should’ve waited,” Holster snorted. “Ease him down.”

Ransom slowly let Bitty’s legs down, careful to not cause any undue stress. They didn’t have practice the next day (for once) but they didn’t want to hurt the team baker either. Plus, Jack would throw a bitch fit, likely _at_ Bitty, if he showed up to practice hurt or whatever.

“Alright, Bits, let it all out,” Holster coaxed, reaching a hand up to push at Bitty’s stomach a bit. Bitty had no problems with bearing down a bit, his eyes slipping closed at the feeling of the beer gushing out of him. He heard it hitting a bucket, and paid no mind to Holster muttering _shit_ because some of it had gotten on the floor.

“Well, I hope assbeer doesn’t stain,” Holster said.

“Dude.” Ransom’s voice was disappointed. “I thought you had the bucket?”

“I did! Bits is just a squirter.”

Bitty giggled again, startling Ransom and Holster. He was so obviously drunk, and off of just _two beers_. They never would have had him like this if he had just been drinking it, but now they had Bitty so thoroughly sloppy he was giggling like a teen.

“Are y’all gonna fuck me? I wanna get fucked,” Bitty said now, squirming and trying to turn around. Ransom helped him get to his stomach so that they were chest to sticky chest. Bitty pushed forward for another kiss, sighing against Ransom’s lips. Holster stepped up and grabbed at Bitty’s legs.

“Well, we’ll fuck you if you want us too…” Holster said, trailing off a bit at the end.

“I want it, Holtzy, please, I wanna get fucked!” Bitty whined, pressing his hips back and rubbing his ass against Holster’s pants. Holster groaned, his hands sliding up Bitty’s thighs to his hips. His dick was hard and he wanted nothing more than to push into Bitty and rut until he came. It was more fun, though, to listen to Bitty pant softly and feel him trying to push back on his own, as if he could get at Holster without having to remove Holster’s pants.

“Don’t tease him, Holster,” Ransom said, voice chasting. Holster just grinned, kept his hands on Bitty’s hips, grinding against him a bit.

“Just having a little fun.”

Ransom rolled his eyes, “If you don’t fuck him first I will.”

That made Holster pause. He looked pensive, like he was considering something, before he made up his mind and took a step back.

“Then do it,” he said.

Bitty tried to sit up, upset that the friction was gone, but Ransom kept him in place and flipped them around, putting Bitty on his back and hoisting Bitty’s legs up. They rested on Ransom’s shoulders while Ransom undid his pants.

“Bro,” Holster groaned, falling onto the bed next to Bitty. Bitty glanced over, eyes wide and breathing fast. Holster just smiled and leaned in to give Bitty a kiss, his fingers trailing up Bitty’s stomach to his chest and giving his nipples a pinch. Bitty arched into the rough treatment, closing his eyes and letting Holster snake his tongue into his mouth.

“You’re so eager for it, Bits,” Holster said against Bitty’s mouth. Ransom grabbed for the lube, popping the cap open with a _click_ and squirting some of it on his hand. It was easy to slick himself up, but as an extra precaution he sank three of his fingers into Bitty. It was tight, but there was enough give that he had no doubt in his mind that Bitty had come to the kegster fully expecting to get fucked.

“Who did you think was gonna fuck you, Bitty?” Ransom asked, even as he pulled his fingers out. “One of the upperclassman? Maybe Shitty or Jack or Johnson, right in one of these rooms?”

Bitty shook his head, one of his hands fisting in the bedsheet and the other scrabbling at Holster’s chest. Holster was busy leaving dark marks against Bitty’s neck, next to the ones Ransom had left earlier.

“Oh so you were hoping it’d be us?”

Ransom rubbed the tip of his dick over Bitty’s hole. Bitty twitched against him, as if trying to invite him in.

“M-Maybe—Rans, _please_!” Bitty shouted, desperate for it.

“Well, shit, when you say it like that…” Ransom pushed in, fast and hard enough that Bitty threw his head back on a wordless shout. Holster watched, completely enraptured, his fingers still trailing over Bitty’s body. This was absolutely the hottest thing he’d ever had the pleasure of being apart of and his dick strained in his pants from want.

“You take it so _good_ , Bits, fuck!” Ransom panted, pulling back just to push in again. Bitty couldn’t even speak, the wind knocked out of him. He felt like he had been split open but it felt so _good_ he could barely think. The bit of pain he felt was absolutely worth it and Bitty would even say he liked it a little.

Ransom started up a pace that was fast and brutal, feeling a little drunk himself already. He and Holster had downed a six pack themselves before inviting Bitty up, but now he felt like he was a bit drunk off of fucking Bitty, if that made any sense. The noises Bitty made were encouraging almost, light little gasps that Ransom was practically forcing out of him.

His focus briefly shifted to Holster, who had reached down and wrapped one hand around Bitty’s dick, likely to edge him a little so Holster could fuck him after Ransom was done, and one hand shoved into his pants. Ransom loved the sight of Holster getting off on him fucking Bitty and he felt like things were going to end a little too quickly for his liking.

He slowed down so that he was pulling longer but harder thrusts. Bitty tried to buck his hips up into Holster’s hand, but Holster kept him firm.

“Nu uh, Bits,” Holster said, “You already got one. You can wait.”

Bitty glared at him, as if he wanted to be defiant, but Ransom changed angles, shifting his hips so that his thrusts pushed _up_ a bit. Bitty screwed his eyes shut, the pleasure blossoming out like a vein of lightning, quick, hot and addictive.

“Ra _aaaaa_ nnnssss…” Bitty hissed, a hand shooting up and pushing at Ransom’s stomach, a steady babble of _stop stop stop_ coming from him.

Ransom paused in his thrusts, choosing to grind instead.

“Yeah Bits? You want me to stop? I’ll stop if you want me to stop,” he offered. He ceased moving completely and Bitty let out a frustrated shout. He looked over at Holster, who was smiling.

“Come on, Bitty, tell us what you want,” Holster said. “You said stop.”

Bitty made a frustrated noise, glaring at Holster.

“I didn’t mean _stop_!” Bitty practically sobbed.

“You know you gotta be specific, Bits,” Ransom said, tone teasing now. He ran his hands over Bitty’s thighs.

“You said stop, he stopped, Bits.”

Tears leaked from Bitty’s eyes. He made a softer noise in his throat, turning his head into the bedding and away from Ransom and Holster. They glanced at each other, smiles on their faces and communicated with just eye movement. Holster pressed closer to Bitty, tongue flicking out over Bitty’s neck and leaving kisses. Ransom rolled his hips, making Bitty flinch and sigh.

“You know we couldn’t leave you hanging, Bitty,” Holster murmured, biting at Bitty’s ear.

“Y’all are so mean to me,” Bitty pouted.

“We can’t help it, Bits, you’re just so cute.” Ransom pushed Bitty’s legs down until Bitty was bent in half, leaning so that he could get close too.

“Y’all are _mean_ ,” Bitty repeated, but he didn’t turn away when Ransom licked over his bottom lip. Bitty clenched around him, chasing Ransom’s lips for another kiss and relishing in the way Ransom felt inside of him. The pace had changed again, to deeper, longer, thrusts, making Bitty sigh and whine into Ransom’s mouth.

Holster’s hand eased up a bit on the pressure, pumping Bitty a few times to keep him hard. If he had been sober, Bitty probably would have wondered how Holster wasn’t losing feeling in his hand, what with the way it was trapped between Bitty’s thigh and stomach. However, he _wasn’t_ sober and could care less in the moment, just wanting to enjoy the way it felt to have Ransom fuck him and Holster jerk him.

Ransom managed a few more thrusts before tensing up. He pressed his face into Bitty’s neck, his cum shooting into Bitty in several long spurts. Bitty squirmed at the feeling, remembering the way the beer felt sliding into him. They were two completely different feelings, but Bitty found out very quickly that he loved being filled.

“You alright?” Holster asked Ransom, who hadn’t moved for a few minutes.

“Yeah,” Ransom replied. He sat up, slow, and looked down at Bitty. “Aw, Bits. You came again.”

Holster glanced down; he hadn’t even noticed that Bitty had cum all over himself (and Ransom) a second time.

“Damn, Bits. I hope you last longer when I fuck you.”

Bitty looked over at Holster. Ransom expected him to be tired, but was caught off guard when Bitty quickly brought his legs down and flipped himself into Holster’s lap, completely upright. Holster was surprised to see him ready to go again already.

“Think you could keep up, sugar?” Bitty asked.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Ransom mumbled. He flopped down beside Holster, watching as Bitty sank down onto Holster’s cock like he was made to take it. He bounced in Holster’s lap, while Holster pulled Ransom into a kiss.

Ransom and Holster took turns fucking Bitty until he was passed out between them, the tiny bed cramped. Ransom had to pull Bitty on top of himself for them to fit, while Holster threw his arm and leg over them. They hoped Bitty wouldn’t be too mad when he woke up and found they hadn’t exactly cleaned him of their cum.

He was, which they should have expected, and Holster was sent out of the bed at a quarter to noon to find either Bitty’s clothes or a towel so that Bitty could take a shower.

Unfortunately, the bucket of ass beer hadn’t been moved the night before and Holster kicked it across the floor when he got up.

“Mother FUCK!”

Bitty, unperturbed, snuggled back down against Ransom’s chest, thinking _Serves you right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
